The present invention relates to a magnetic valve. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic valve which has a coil, an armature, and a permanent magnet arranged coaxially with the coil.
Magnetic valves of the above mentioned types formed as pressure valves with the coil and the coaxial permanent magnet are known. The known magnetic valves have the disadvantage that in the event of impacting the valve during turning off the stream voltages are generated which are based on an undesirable residual magnetism. Conventional pressure valves of known construction require for opening a very high spring force which must lie above the hydraulic pressure.